


月背

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻





	月背

-

第一次见到翟潇闻的时候我已经落魄了三天。三天前我和我爸大吵一架愤然出走，两天前我发现自己手头所有的卡都被冻结，一天前焉栩嘉在他自家酒店的豪华包间接济我，他手持银制刀叉保持富家子弟的优雅，而我狼吞虎咽姿态全无。他切割一块牛排的时间里我又要了两份意面，吃完后我正准备倾诉衷肠，他很矜持的揪起方巾一角擦了擦嘴：你和叔叔的事呢，我都知道了。

我心里骂了一声娘，这崽子不逼会死吗。当然表面上我不为所动，我说那就这样吧，大不了我饿死在外面，老东西活该绝后。

焉栩嘉摇了摇头，从怀里掏出一张小卡片，上面印一挺好看的男生。我愣了一下，我说嘉嘉，现在聊这个不合适吧？

焉栩嘉白了我一眼：想什么呢？这我一搞艺术的朋友，说最近缺个人体模特，就，你懂的吧？

我点点头：懂了，你让我去卖肉维生。

焉栩嘉表现出一种有原则的谨慎：我爸这边也看得紧，对不对，不是不想帮你。

他脸上有一种同病相怜的悲戚。我想好吧，我也不能真饿死在外面。于是次日清晨我拿着那张名片确认了三遍地址，犹豫着叩了一扇很旧的木门——如果不是确信焉栩嘉的人品我绝对转身就走，毕竟上面干漆的年头看起来大概有我年龄的三倍这么久。之后翟潇闻从棺材一样的门板里挤出来，笑得很明朗：夏之光吗？这么早就来啦。

那就是我第一次见他，我一脸困窘，他轻松自如。那幢老房子的内部空间姑且算是敞亮，翟潇闻就把它当成画室，颜料松散的堆放一地，空气里有一点松节油的味道。他把静物台上的瓶子拿开——实际上那个台子只是飘窗的一部分——让我靠在那里。我有点不好意思，我说那个，我要脱吗？

随意就好。他好像不太在意我，坐在他的画板前开始调色。我挡住了一大半窗户，漏进窗的另一半光就落在他脸上，明明暗暗勾出我肩膀的轮廓来。他睫毛很长，双眼皮生得窄，耳垂肉肉的，侧脸一颗小痣长得蛮艺术。我在窗前靠了一个小时，他几乎没怎么看我，倒是我把他一张脸琢磨得透透彻彻。后来我有点不耐烦了，直起身子揉肩膀。他刚睡醒似的突然抬起头，说哎呀，你别乱动呀。

我走到他身边去掰他的画板，我说你也没往我这看啊，画什么呢？

他画很抽象的油彩，色调流动光影斑驳，总之是我不懂的那种东西。我眯着眼睛盯了一会儿，说这是啥呀。他凑我近一点，指给我看：这些线条，这里和这里，你看不出吗？我努力理解了一下，这里是圆的，这里是线，那可能是太阳吧。

他笑起来看我：这是你呀，笨蛋。他抬眼望过来的样子娇得很，我恍然大悟，焉栩嘉，原来你是让我这样出卖肉体。我用手指摩挲他的下唇，他主动伸出舌头来卷，湿漉漉的引我去奸他的嘴。我乐意配合，没多久他就开始喘，我蹲下去平视他，怎么眼睛都湿了，好可怜。我问他，真是画的我吗？

他点点头，乖得很。但我知道他比表现出来的更游刃有余。我把他压在画室的地板上，他嫌凉，直往我怀里钻。我把外套铺在下面，他又去推那些瓶瓶罐罐，说小心点呀，白颜料好贵。

我看什么都不如他娇贵。他的眼睛好水，颤抖的样子有一点鲜嫩的脆弱。日光被窗框分割，有一小块正落在他的发顶。完了，我想，我准是在渎神。结果他的腿一勾上来我又放弃忏悔，他这么美，就该被我握碎。

完事之后他窝在我怀里，怪我来得太早，又懒懒的要我哄着睡。我等他睡着了给焉栩嘉发微信：谢谢兄弟。  
焉栩嘉秒回：应该的。

我和翟潇闻就这么过了好些天没羞没臊的小日子，饿就叫外卖，在任何一个想亲吻的时刻亲吻。他总能满足我各种口腹之欲，我乐不思蜀，甚至忘了自己正在离家出走这回事。焉栩嘉当时正忙着继承家业，百忙之中抽空慰问我：怎么样？  
当时我躺在床上，翟潇闻正在画画，侧脸漂亮得很。我回他：特别好。  
他过一会儿回复：注意身体。

我懒得理他，专心给翟潇闻剥橘子。翟潇闻手指很娇气，只肯握画笔，可是又要吃，我只好一瓣一瓣塞进他嘴里。翟潇闻用他五颜六色的手拍我的脸：乖噢。我一脸油画颜料，笑得愚蠢快乐。

可惜好景不长，我爸到底还是舍不得放弃我这个儿子。老东西找来的时候翟潇闻正在给我口活。门拍得又急，我压着他的后脑猛插了几下射在他嘴里。他吞了几口我的东西，趴在床上低低的咳，我提上裤子气急败坏的去开门，结果我爸站在门外，一巴掌干干脆脆的甩我脸上。

我被打的耳鸣，脑袋嗡嗡的响。翟潇闻跑出来扶我，嘴唇红肿，泪痕还湿着。我后悔没把他锁起来，他这副样子怎么能被别人看到？我爸看到他，突然也对我生出了恻隐之心，于是第二个巴掌落在我肩膀上：光光，闹了这么久，是不是该回去了？

最后我被两个保镖带走。保镖，有带保镖来找自己儿子的吗？我临走前对翟潇闻讲，你不要哭，我很快会来找你的。翟潇闻拿袖子给我擦泪，哄小孩似的：谁在哭呀，我可没哭。然后两个保镖无情的打断了我的痴情戏码，我奔赴刑场似的被压着上车，最后一次回头看到的是翟潇闻低着头和我爸告别。

当晚我爸为了庆祝我回家大宴宾朋，我肿着半张脸挨个去和长辈敬酒。焉栩嘉和一群老头子坐在一起，我给他倒一杯：焉总好。别！别站了，恭喜您继承家业！  
焉栩嘉皮笑肉不笑的和我干杯：谢谢，也期待为您接风的那天。

谁期待？反正我不期待。焉栩嘉好惨，年纪轻轻就被按在位子上处理些腌臜事。我虽然不奢望逃出生天，但眼下这副不靠谱的样子我爸还能多放我蹦跶两年。我看焉栩嘉几天不见熬得脸都肿了，没比被打成猪头的我好到哪去，心下戚然，放他少喝一杯。结果我爸走过来，直夸嘉嘉有出息，我只能又敬他——嘉哥，向您学习！

总之那晚我喝了不少，言之凿凿的教诲也听了很多，全被我吐在马桶里。第二天我搞了两张画展的票就给翟潇闻打电话，周末有空吗？想见你。

翟潇闻的声音一如既往的轻快：不好意思呀，周末约了人，改天呢？

我说没事，那改天再讲。挂了电话我就开始懊丧，才一天，我怎么想他想成这样。我恨自己的软弱，改约焉栩嘉出来借酒浇愁。焉栩嘉在电话那头含含糊糊的：唔，我让我秘书看一下什么时候空。

我一下就泄气了，原来世界上只有我还是个没用的二世祖。结果十分钟后焉栩嘉发来微信：九点吧，我找个机会偷跑出去。

我大喜过望，开了最贵的酒等他。九点一刻他西装革履的溜过来，我说怎么了老板，来开会啊？  
他看我一眼，脸上浮现一些怜悯：你脸色怎么这么差，都绿了。  
我闷一口酒：还不是因为那个翟潇闻。  
焉栩嘉忽然有点紧张：这才几天，你不会真栽了吧。  
我有点挂不住：嗯…也没有，就是有点想。  
他松一口气：那没事，我再帮你找个好的，美院的你喜欢吗，那种大学生。

我寻思焉栩嘉什么时候干了拉皮条的活，手上的人还挺齐全。但为了尽快恢复精神我还是接受了他的推荐。到了周末我带妹逛展，装模作样的看那些我不懂的画，那女孩背着我买的包笑得特甜，给我讲了一点儿文艺复兴什么的。我当时心思没在她身上，我在确认我是不是出现了什么幻觉，站在前面的那个是翟潇闻吗？

实际上我百分之百确认是他，我怎么会认不出他。他穿了一件白色的卫衣，两只手缩在袖子里，走起路来摇摇摆摆的，小企鹅一样。我不肯接受的原因只是他旁边那位，看起来也百分之百是我爸。我突然明白了那天焉栩嘉莫名的紧张和隐约的羞愧。原来是这样，翟潇闻看着我爸的神情，和我身边的女生看我的样子别无二致。有区别吗？可是她好俗，比起翟潇闻，她显得那么寡淡无味。我冲上去叫住他们，翟潇闻先转过身，甚至挽了一下我爸的手。他笑得好轻巧：光光，你怎么也在这呀？

我怎么在这，我不能在这吗？我怒火中烧，我爸却显得绅士儒雅，他在外面总能保持这样的冠冕堂皇。他说小光，别总着急上火的，照顾一下女孩子。

那女孩受宠若惊，犹豫着要不要叫个叔叔爸爸之类的，而我拉着她的手转身就走。我好想让翟潇闻吃醋，就像我看到他时那样。可是出了门我才意识到，我连被他吃醋的资格都没有，我不过是一个任性的前炮友，而他正牵着一个有钱老男人的手。

之后焉栩嘉躲了我好多天。他和翟潇闻这么利用我，有点良心就该愧疚。终于见面之后焉栩嘉跟我解释，没想到你这么喜欢，你以前也不这样啊。我指着他的鼻子骂：你他妈以前也不这样啊！酒吧的保安警觉得很，上来就按住我。我好不争气，我怎么在哭，我说别碰我，我真的好痛啊。

焉栩嘉只好来安慰我，脸上又挂着我看不懂的悲悯。他说对不起，但是事情已经这样了，没准还会变成那样。

虽然年纪小，但他比我成熟得多，我总是后知后觉才明白他话里的意思。我为这场莫须有的失恋消沉了一阵子，直到我母亲忌日那天才决定走出家门。我的母亲死于我三岁那年的春天，对此我记忆模糊。据说她企图带我一起逃离我性格古怪的父亲，显然她没有成功，但那根绳套至今在我脖子上，在我爸每一次暴怒时勒得我隐隐作痛。我在她坟前放了束花，妈妈。我最近好像有长大一些。大概吧，虽然我感觉有点，嗯，怪怪的。

我对感情的表达能力一向欠佳，但我妈肯定会原谅我。我们单方面交流了一会儿，我心里轻松了不少。回家的时候我带了盒我爸爱吃的青团，没想到家里已经开饭，也没等我。不过我爸看起来心情不错，招呼我坐下一起吃点儿。我坐过去拆那盒青团，听到楼上有脚步声——某种预感让我不敢抬头，但我还是看过去了——翟潇闻从楼梯上下来，举手投足间透着那种我再熟悉不过的慵懒。他对此并没有负罪感，仿佛已经成了这个家的成员，越过一家之主直接来关心我：刚回来吗？去哪里玩啦。

去我妈那里。我刻意加重了语气，其实是说给我爸听。他似乎想起了什么，露出很惋惜的表情：哦，今天是你妈妈去世的日子。我也很想她。接着他握住翟潇闻的手：其实你有点儿像她，但又完全不一样。

我至少听他对十个人说过类似的话，可我连拆穿他的力气都没有。青团整个烂在我的胃里，糯米咬着我的黏膜，我恶心得吐了一地。我爸捂着鼻子，他肯定在嫌他的儿子丢了他的脸，只有翟潇闻过来帮我顺背。我好歹从他的声音里听出一点慌乱的关心，但我没理他，一个人跌跌撞撞的回了房间。晚点时候翟潇闻端了碗小米粥来敲我的门。那是我们时隔很久第一次独处，他好像有点可怜我，像可怜一只流浪的小狗。他摸摸我的头，说要不要喝点粥呢？我别开脸，他又要来喂我。我推开他，翟潇闻，你真的不用这样。

他的脸上难得出现一丝尴尬。过了一会儿他说，那我放在这了哦，你趁热喝。他关门离开的声音让我有种报复的快意，你看，爸爸，我也学会了用爱折磨人。

一个月之后翟潇闻开了画展。焉栩嘉百忙之中陪我去看。他比我懂一点艺术，他说你看，翟潇闻是很有天赋的，这个线条呢…  
我打断他：这张我知道，他画的是我。  
焉栩嘉盯着那张画又看了一会儿：噢，原来你是太阳。

那时我觉得自己已经心平气和的接受了现实。焉栩嘉说得对，他很有天赋，只是缺一点机遇。如果没有我爸，他没准要在那个破房子里画一辈子，然后把自己的作品廉价打包出售。我的父亲，即使我觉得他烂透了，但翟潇闻未必不爱他。翟潇闻是艺术家，他该爱一切让他能够继续成为艺术家的东西。这大概是他的命运，他这么艺术，又这么美，上帝给他的慈悲如此完整，他才是真真正正的清白无辜。有好多次我甚至决定原谅他了，在他睡前送来牛奶或者清早送来甜粥的时候。那种时刻我通常思维困顿意志软弱，而他会抱抱我，说晚安或者早安。是那种，怎么说呢，就像对待自己的小孩——多可笑的事情，他真的在填补我家庭的空缺，而我就这么接受了。我抱着他，他的睡衣好香好软，如果我的手探进去，他多半不会拒绝，但我竟然一次都没有。我只是在他怀里多睡一会儿，像回到母亲平静安稳的子宫。

后来我的生活里发生一件事，这对我来说很不可思议——就在我安分守己的开始帮我爸打理公司事务的时候，焉栩嘉突然跟一个搞地下音乐的跑了。跑路前他表现出一种前所未有的兴奋，他说拜拜之光，我要去追求爱情了。然后他真的一走了之，只留下一堆烂摊子，搞得他老父亲天天在家摔碗又摔盆。我因此受了一点牵连，被他爸反复拷问，逼我说出焉栩嘉的下落。我当然不会说，乖小孩终于叛逆了一次，比我每次半吊子的出逃都彻底，我好佩服他，怎么可能出卖他。我被盘问到半夜才回家，我爸没有给我留灯的习惯，餐厅那边却还亮着。我摸过去，看到翟潇闻坐在那里，他的皮肤在素色的灯光下显得很苍白，脸颊有一点红晕，大概是喝了酒。我过去的时候他眯着眼睛看我，然后软绵绵的靠在我身上。我摸摸他的头发，问他怎么还没睡。他的心情似乎不太好，我觉得不对劲，要去扯他的睡衣。他误会了我的意思，一直在推我，说光光，别在这儿。我也恼了，我说你就让我看看。他可怜兮兮被我扒了上衣，背上青紫了一片。我疼得要命，我说老头子打你了？他捂住眼睛：嗯…你爸爸最近心情不太好。

我早该想到，会发生这种事根本毫不意外。翟潇闻又在抖，他说我有点儿冷了，不然我先回去。我说你要去哪儿，你又能去哪儿呢？我去咬他的嘴，他不太回应我，只是默默的哭。他身上最让我着迷的那种鲜活好像消失了，可我才发现我根本就没有停止过爱他。我好蠢，我说，我一开始就不该让你这样。他笑得好勉强，他说光光，你特别好，但是我呢，其实没有那么好的。我亲亲他的手指，上面还是有一点松节油的味道。我问他，最近都画了点什么？他说没有了，都不如以前的那么漂亮。

我好难过。我给焉栩嘉发微信，小浪蹄子回我一张摇摇欲坠的大床。我说怎么样，爽吗。  
他回我：特爽，你呢。  
我一段话打打删删，最后还是放弃，就让他乐在温柔乡里吧。我回：注意身体。  
他得寸进尺：我好着呢，夏总加油。  
我无话可说，感觉人生有些微妙的颠倒。我想怎么办，翟潇闻属于他自己的那部分正在慢慢流失，我好怕他会真的死掉。而我的手中并没有一把刀，我该如何救回一个人？

我花了一些时间寻找最优解。期间我偶尔去二楼找翟潇闻，他总穿一件白T恤在画画。颜料把他的衣服污得面目模糊，光怪陆离的油彩层层叠叠的铺上来，只剩他是唯一的纯白。日光好暗，我靠在他的膝上，看他用刮刀抹平一小块生赭，看他画一条小路，疾驰的马车，俄狄浦斯和忒拜国王，直白到连我都读得懂其中隐喻。我猜他明白我的想法，完成那天他过来问我，好不好看，要不要装裱？我说挺好，挂在走廊好吗？他点点头，捧着画的动作好稳又好轻，敞开的姿势分明是在拥抱我。

那段时间我保持着驯顺的形象。我爸终于在有关后代的攀比中挣到了脸面，也算我在他人生最后的日子里聊表孝心。我的父亲，他死于那个流感肆虐的秋天，当晚我们难得在一起举杯共饮，他有点感冒，而我出于好心给他加一些头孢。元素混合推挤，双硫仑样反应发生在他身体里，他痛苦的呕吐抽搐。我有点害怕，翟潇闻过来抱住我，可我的眼泪还是流下来，我说我其实死过一次，在我三岁那年，是我的母亲亲手为我套上绳结。翟潇闻温热的手放在我的脖子上，颈动脉跳得生动有力，他说你看，你还活着，对不对。他为我解开绳索，血管搏动，那道勒痕终于不再隐隐作痛。他拍着我的背，像哄一个不肯睡觉的小孩，他说别怕，已经不会有人再离开了。

我终于平静下来，悲剧的根源已经消失了，而我将拥有全部我渴望的爱。父亲出殡那天是中秋，月亮好皎好圆。翟潇闻切一小块月饼在吃，他的神态又变得鲜嫩饱满。我由衷快乐，凑过去偷他嘴里的一口甜：亲爱的，好久不见。


End file.
